


Made For You

by VampireHydeFTW



Series: Kink Bingo 2015 [8]
Category: LM.C, the GazettE
Genre: Kink Bingo 2015, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 19:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4637772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not always easy to keep a secret, eventually people will find out. When this happens the only option is to deal with the situation at hand and hope that things will work out for the best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Made For You

Kai stepped out of the door trying to keep his features set in a neutral expression. If he could just make the short walk home without letting go he'd be fine. His room mate Uruha wouldn't judge him, but a stranger might. He was a man, and men were meant to be strong. Funny how that small spark of sexism had survived the digital revolution when so much prejudiced had died around that time.

“Hey Kai!” a cheerful voice called out, the smile fading when he got closer. “What's wrong? Not working?”

“I got fired,” Kai admitted, relieved that his voice didn't tremble. He had loved working in the restaurant, but it wasn't too be it seemed.

“Why?” Maya demanded, “You don't do anything wrong!”

“I'm a klutz, and wasting food is a crime,” Kai reminded Maya. Silently cursing the rationing measures recently implemented to stop a global food shortage. If it hadn't been for that law perhaps then he would still have his job.

“I know, but it hardly seems fair,” Maya said sympathetically. “What are you going to do?”

“Go home,” Kai answered, “I haven't thought any further than that.”

“If you need anything let me know, OK?” Maya requested. He confirmed that he would and allowed Maya to walk with him to his door. Maya had just been a regular customer and they had never really developed a close friendship, but he was good and kind. The kind of person Kai felt lucky to have on his side.

“Are you sure you'll be all right alone?” Maya worried as they stopped outside his apartment door. The poor boy was worried about him, Kai noted, but there was no need to be.

“My room mate is home,” Kai explained, reading something in Maya's expression that he hadn't seen before. The boy wasn't just caring because he was nice, though that was part of it, he wanted something more from him. He already knew what that was and hesitated for a moment as he made up his mind. “But perhaps we could meet up tomorrow?”

“Sure!” Maya said with a huge smile. Perhaps it was a mistake to lead him on, but Kai was growing tired of being alone. It went against his very nature.

 

“Kai?” Uruha stammered as he appeared in his doorway wearing nothing but a pair of jeans that had obviously spent most of the week crumbled up on his floor. He was interrupting something he realised, it wouldn't be the first time.

“I lost my job,” Kai explained as he retreated to his bedroom, not missing the two pairs of shoes on the doormat that didn't belong to either them. Two guests? He really shouldn't be so surprised, Uruha was only having a little fun but it didn't sit well with his bad mood.

By the time he had made a quick phone call Uruha was in his room leaning against the wall. He was concerned, but his concern wasn't as pure as Maya's had been. Uruha had motives other than getting him into bed.

“Was it your arm again?” Uruha worried, “Did anyone see?”

“Yes, but the secret is safe.” Kai answered. “I've already called Reita.”

“I heard, so it's bad?” Uruha asked, “What are you going to do Kai if he can't fix it?”

“I don't know,” Kai confessed. “I loved that job. Loved being around people.”

“They hate us, don't forget that.” Uruha replied. Not quite true, not everyone hated their kind but he wasn't ready to have this argument again. The job market was tough, but he'd find something. What concerned him more was the loss of control he kept experiencing with his right arm. Wondering if waiting for Reita was necessary he removed the key charm necklace from his neck and pulled up the sleeve covering his arm. The keyhole was hard to see, unless you were looking for it, but Kai knew exactly where it was.

A quick twist with the key and he managed to open up his arm to reveal the circuits that ran above and around the now exposed muscle. It didn't hurt to do this, but it always freaked him out. He had been human once and knew this wasn't a normal thing to do.

“Just leave it to Reita, you're only going to make it worse.” Uruha scolded. Kai's answer broken by a knock on the door.

“That's not him!” Kai called as Uruha hurried to open the door. Who was visiting them at this time? Probably one of Uruha's guests returning for forgotten belongings. He ignored the commotion and focused back on his arm. If this wasn't fixed he was going to be in big trouble.

“I can't see anything wrong,” Kai complained as he heard Uruha return. It was the silence that made him look up straight at Maya. How had he got past Uruha? The other blond behind him obviously anxious and worried. This wasn't good, not at all. Especially as Uruha was the type to panic and do stupid things.

“You're a cyborg,” Maya realised, “Both of you?”

“No,” Kai lied at the same time Uruha said yes. They were going down together then? He should have given Uruha more credit. It was sometimes too easy to forget how much Uruha cared about his friends. “Are you going to freak out?”

“No,” Maya replied. “Everyone knows there's still some of your kind out there. Hidden in the shadows, or plain sight it seems.”

“We can't trust him,” Uruha said as he stood blocking the door. It was Kai though that Maya was watching, his expression wary as he studied him.

“You're soldiers,” Maya began. Kai had heard the rest a thousand times. Blood thirsty killers, no emotions, no soul, draining resources, no need to keep them alive because they were only machines. None of it was true, except perhaps the machine part.

“No,” Kai interrupted, “I wasn't made to fight.” It stunned Maya for a moment, there was only two reasons cyborgs had been built. Two sides of the same coin really.

“A sex doll?” Maya asked as stunned by this as he had been to find a cyborg in the room.

“It's how we survived the purge,” Kai explained. “The army was quickly destroyed, but they hadn't kept careful records on us and my unit was never on the books anyway.”

“How many?” Maya asked knowing that outside the army cyborg creation could be anything from unique units upwards. Soldier units were usually created in centuries, a hundred at a time. Perhaps they were the mindless killing machines the propaganda described, but Kai wasn't so sure. If he had emotions and feelings beyond his programming surely they did too. The ghost of humanity within the machine.

“Five,” Uruha replied. “We're getting by.”

“Barely,” Kai confessed, ignoring the warning look Uruha shot him. “Our circuits are old and failing, we keep replacing parts but it's expensive and hard to obtain them all.”

“I could help,” Maya offered, “You can trust me.”

“I don't even know you,” Uruha replied sceptically.

“What if I told you I was an illegal clone?” Maya asked. Cloning had been forbidden when the emergency population controls had been but in place long before Maya had been born.

“Prove it.” Uruha answered without hesitation. Kai was sure though that Maya wasn't lying. It wasn't the kind of thing you made up, and Maya was so honest and easy to read he doubted only the smallest of lies wouldn't be easy to detect. Still Uruha had challenged him and without hesitation Maya pulled of his right sock to reveal the barcoded sole of his foot.

A knock on the door broke the tension in the room and Uruha went to answer it, promising this time he'd only let Reita into their home. Nervously Maya sat down on the edge of the bed, picking at a loose thread on his t-shirt.

“Who cloned you?” Kai eventually asked, “It hardly seems worth the risk.”

“My original was a celebrity back in the day, my great whatever grandfather. He has something of a cult following, probably due to the way they kept cloning him over and over again. I was raised to be him I suppose. They even gave me his name.”

“Like us, in a way.” Reita confessed, having obvious heard a lot of the conversation. He headed straight over to look at Kai's arm though, barely reacting to Maya's presence in the room. The blond had spent decades learning how to care for them, part mechanic and part doctor.

“There was a band called Gazette,” Kai explained, “And a fan who wanted them for themselves. My original, the human I was, must have looked like the drummer I guess. Enough that with some plastic surgery and robotics I became a cyborg version of the original. I don't know who I was as a human, how much is programmed and how much is my human self. I doubt I'm like the real Kai, but I'm an exact replicable of his public image. The others are the same.”

 

“Here,” Uruha offered Maya his hot chocolate as they sat in the kitchen waiting for Reita to finish with his examination of Kai. It looked like it would take awhile and some skill to fix but Reita seemed confident enough. Nervous around this cyborg Maya took a sip surprised at how good it tasted. He hadn't had a drink like this outside the cafe before, the only connection between the two being Kai.

“You guys eat normal food don't you?” Maya realised as the reality of the situation hit him once more. These people weren't soulless machines, they were living breathing creatures just like himself. The only difference was how they were made.

“Yes,” Uruha replied, “You believe the propaganda?”

“I did,” Maya admitted, “It's why I was so blind to what Kai was, what he is.”

“You fear me, but not him. I suppose I wasn't too friendly.” Uruha commented, frowning slightly as he studied Maya, “And you care for him?”

“I hardly know him, I just went to the restaurant a lot,” Maya explained with a shrug. Uruha knew too much already, it was like he had the ability to stare straight into his soul and see every emotion he had ever felt towards their mutual friend.

“We were built for sex,” Uruha said, seeming to let Maya off the hook, “We can't go long without it and it's so easy to be turned on by other men and by women. I have no shame in that regard, though I've had nothing but cyborg partners for many years. We're not the only celebrity unit made, most of us survived because we had owners that loved us, or were too selfish to give us up. Kai though, he ignores these instincts, this programming. He wants to return to the man he was, though he has no idea who that man was. You could help.”

“Help him remember who he was?” Maya asked, fascinated and horrified by Uruha's story. They were sex slaves when it came to the bottom line, unable and unwilling to ever say no. It was almost as bad as creating a person for war, perhaps it was even worse.

“No, help him accept who he is,” Uruha explained, “He's suffering because he denies his true nature, the stress causes strain on his circuits. I'm worried that one day Reita can't fix him.”

“You want me to seduce him?” Maya asked shocked at the idea. Admittedly it was tempting, he really like Kai and something he wanted to do. It just didn't feel right. “I can't.”

“You can, it'll be easy.” Uruha replied with a sly smile that turned to a happier one when he looked over Maya's shoulder and saw his friend watching. Kai didn't say anything to suggest that he had overheard but Maya's instincts told him that he had.

“All fixed,” Kai declared as he took a seat beside Maya, Reita following close behind.

“For now,” Reita explained. “I don't know how long that repair is going to last.”

“If there's anything you need me to do, any parts?” Maya suggested realising just how hard it must be for a cyborg to exist in a country that hunted and destroyed them. You couldn't buy electricals without walking through a metal detector. It would be hard to buy anything, but this was about the only thing that couldn't be bought online.

“Actually I have a list, if you really don't mind?” Reita asked. Reassuring him that he didn't Maya took note of everything Reita had requested. Happy that he could finally do something useful.

 

Kai watched Maya feeling confused thanks to the mixed signals he was getting. He was sure Maya liked him, but he had seem so horrified by the idea of seducing him that he was beginning to doubt his own judgement. Was he loosing his ability to read others emotions? He was sure that this skill was entirely from his original life, but if it was circuits and they were failing him then he was in trouble. Even Reita wouldn't know how to fix that.

“Something wrong?” Reita whispered later that evening. They had all stayed for dinner which had been nice, and nobody was quite ready to leave so dinner had become drinking.

“How much metal is in our heads?” Kai asked, keeping his voice low so that Uruha and Maya wouldn't know what they were talking about. It was nice watching them laughing together, though it did look rather a lot like plotting.

“Not a lot,” Reita replied. “A thin metal layer protecting the skull,”

“Like Wolverine,” Kai interrupted. Well aware that both heart and brain had been given extra protection.

“Yes, like him,” Reita agreed, “ A few wires acting like nerves but for the most part the brain is human. The machine controls us through hormones mostly, the right chemical balance makes a lot of difference to a persons actions. There was probably initial brain washing as well. Perhaps with hypnosis we could even remember who we were, but I for one don't want that.”

“I don't think I do either,” Kai admitted. Though he also couldn't think of anything he wanted more. He was curious, he wasn't going to lie about that, but right now he was just Kai. It was easier doing what he had to do and not having to deal with a former life, complete with former emotions. The man he had been would probably be horrified about the things he did in the bedroom. The way he could lie down for anyone, cater to almost any kink. He had no shame behind closed doors and couldn't remember a time when he had.

Yet he hadn't slept with anyone in close too two weeks. Trying to deny who he was, trying to be human once more. Was it worth it? He didn't feel any better for it. Perhaps all this time he had just been bored? There were only a handful of cyborg units he was aware of that had been built like him. The ones he was still willing to sleep with growing smaller every day. There was no variety, no fun in this life anymore. He needed someone new, variety was what they had all been built for. He needed Maya, that much was becoming painfully obvious.

 

Around the time Uruha announced he was going to visit someone named Aoi, Maya decided he probably should leave as well. He'd over stayed his welcome he was sure. Worse, he had hardly been welcome in the first place. It had been an accident he had even found out about all of this.

“I'm going to Ruki's,” Reita spoke up as the conversation came to a natural end. He really should be going now but as he got up Kai shook his head.

“Wait Maya, can you stay a little bit longer?” he asked. Nervously Maya agreed, wondering now if he was even allowed to go. Sure the cyborgs seemed to like him but he knew a secret that could get them all killed. Was he going to be kept prisoner here? Or under constant surveillance? Remembering all the propaganda he went silent as Reita left. His instincts said it was all a lie, but what if his instincts were wrong?

“You look nervous, am I that scary?” Kai teased as he sat back down beside Maya.

“Am I allowed to go?” Maya found himself asking. He felt like a fool for saying what he had, and guilty when he saw the pain on Kai's very human face.

“Of course,” Kai replied, “You dislike me this much?”

“What?” Maya stammered. Where had Kai got that idea from?

“I heard what you and Uruha were talking about,” Kai confessed, “And I saw your reaction. Has it been fear keeping you here all night?”

“Kai,” Maya stammered, “I came here because I wanted to see you again. You'd run of before we arranged a time to meet so I was coming to let you know when I'd arrive. I still want that you know, our date. If that's what it was?”

“Oh,” Kai said, “You're right, we never did agree a time.”

“As for what Uruha was suggesting, it's just wrong to use you like that.” Maya explained, “To deliberately seduce someone who's been avoiding sleeping with anyone, you must be able to see the moral dilemma.”

“Really it wouldn't have been an issue,” Kai reassured him, “Uruha has a way of dramatising everything. You know, I would have liked it if you had tried.”

“Would you?” Maya asked with a wicked smile, “It's not too late.”

“I don't know, I'm kind of tired.” Kai replied, with a smile that suggested otherwise. Taking the plunge Maya pulled a strawberry lollipop from his pocket and slowly unwrapped the sweet. He was addicted to lollipops, and also knew exactly how to use them to make men wild. Slowly he brought the treat to his lips and gave it a gentle lick, working his tongue around in the most provocative ways. Never once did he take his eyes of Kai, delighted by the way Kai wore his arousal in his expression. He was sure if he broke eye contact and looked down the other would be hard already. Cyborg sex had been expensive even when it had been legal, the combination of machine and human making a perfect lover.

With a practised move he dropped the lollipop onto his t-shirt and made a show of taking off the now sticky shirt. Still Kai didn't make a move towards him, meaning it was time for his ultimate move.

“Would you like a taste?” Maya asked, offering Kai the sweet and letting him take a lick before returning the lollipop to his own mouth. This time Kai couldn't resist his teasing, leaning over and placing his lips over Maya's own. It was awkward with the lollipop stick in the way, but they managed it. The others tongue darting into his mouth to enjoy more of the sweet strawberry taste in his mouth. There was nothing romantic or practised about this sloppy kiss, but it was still one of the nicest kisses he had ever had.

Slowly he ran his hand down Kai's back, stopping at the belt before moving down further. He squeezed lightly before moving his hand back up and under Kai's shirt. His skin was warm of course, he felt foolish for thinking it might be anything else. There wouldn't be any signs of electronics in a man built to be as human as possible.

“You're just a tease,” Kai whispered as he stole the lollipop from Maya's hand and bit the rest of the stick. A few bites and the sweet was gone leaving his focus entirely on Maya beneath him. “I'll show you what happens to men like you.”

“Oh?” Maya asked, laughing as Kai picked him up and carried him into the bedroom. He was placed gently on the bed and stripped of his remaining clothes, able to finally admire the impressive bulge Kai had to offer. “This is hardly fair, why am I only naked?” He protested.

“Because you're the naughty one,” Kai explained, though it didn't stop his stripping his clothes away from his perfect body. Oh he was big, Maya thought as he stared at the hard organ with delight. That was going to feel so good inside him, it would be impossible to stay quiet with that much flesh inside you're most sensitive spot.

Gently Kai spread his legs, running a finger over Maya's own arousal in a manner designed to tease more than anything. Desperately he reached down to stroke his own length, only to have Kai bat his hand away.

“Touch and I'll tie those hands up to the bedpost,” Kai threatened. Obediently Maya kept his hands away, moaning softly as Kai continued to trace the single digit up his length and over his balls. He wanted so badly to touch, despite knowing what would happen if he did. “That's better, you're being good. Turn around for me.”

“OK,” Maya agreed, doing as told and gasping as he felt a wet digit enter his body. No not a finger, a tongue this time. Nobody had ever done this for him before, and it hadn't been something he would have thought he would enjoy. Yet when it was Kai doing this he could barely keep his moans back. It felt so good, despite the fact no tongue was ever going to get deep enough to bring him that perfect pleasure he craved. This act was as teasing as anything else they had done together. In it's nature it was more so.

Kai's hand reached around, gently stroking over the tip of his arousal and he could no longer keep his moans back. Oh it was good, so very good. So close to what he needed, and so impossibly far away. He felt like he was going to burst with his need, it was almost painful to be used like this. He was going to be begging soon, too horny to wait any longer.

“Kai,” Maya moaned just as the other pulled back. A shudder of pleasure ran down his spine moments before he felt a lubed finger enter him. Kai hadn't had any lube and he had too see what he was doing. The pre-cum was enough to make him moan out loud. Kai's arousal was close to dripping with the stuff, an unnatural quantity that could only be credited to the fact he was a literal love machine. It was Kai's own pre-cum that was being used as a lube inside him. Just the idea inside him was so dirty and so erotic that he had to fight of his need to cum.

“My body kills of all diseases,” Kai reassured him, obviously misreading his expression for one of concern, “There's no way I can carry anything, or be affected by anything from you.”

“Good, it's so much better this way,” Maya replied as he enjoyed Kai's fingers inside him. One by one he was stretched and prepared until finally he was being filled by the one thing he had been craving all this time. He felt bigger than he looked, but Kai had made sure it wouldn't be painful.

“You're so tight,” Kai complimented him, “A perfect fit. I could get lost in this ass.”

“And hopefully never found,” Maya got out as he clutched the sheets and let Kai use him as he wished. He came quickly, turned on by so much teasing and foreplay, but didn't loose his arousal as Kai picked up the pace. He wished he could remember more, but it was all a blur of pleasure and an overwhelming emotional connection to the other man. They had misunderstood each other so many times before, but right now they were on the same page. Finally they understood each other and could thoroughly enjoy being together.

Kai went on an on but the more he gave the more he craved. His body no longer felt like it belonged to him, he was Kai's and he would be used as Kai saw fit. His moans filled the room until he felt himself being filled with so much cum that it leaked out as Kai pulled out. Gasping he remain frozen, only to find himself being rolled over onto his back. Another round? He wasn't sure he could handle this but he spread his legs and let Kai fill him once more. This time staring into Kai's dark eyes that like Uruha's could surely see right into his soul.

Clinging onto the man above him he came a second time and lay exhausted on the bed as Kai pounded into him a few more times before he too came again. He had never felt so spent after sex, or so full of cum. It was dripping out of him and onto the bed but he couldn't bring himself to care. It had felt like perfection.

“You're amazing,” Kai reassured him as he was pulled into the other's arms. Amazing? He didn't feel like he had done anything at all but he accepted the praise and Kai's affectionate embrace, more relaxed now than he could ever remember being in the past.

“I could swear you were built just for me,” Maya teased. Though how could that be true? Kai was far older than he was, though he obviously didn't look it. “Perhaps one of my ancestors?”

“I would have remembered,” Kai declared, “How could I ever forget someone as adorable as you?”


End file.
